Silence
by BecsX
Summary: Joan is curious. She wants to know what causes the silence, and boy does she find out! JoanCBG. WARNING-may be seen as OOC


**Title: **Silence

**Summary:** Joan is curious. She wants to know what causes silence, and boy does she find out. Joan/CBG WARNING- could be seen as OOC!

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Pairings: **Need you ask? Joan/CBG of course!

**Rating: **K I think. Nothing bad happens in it… I don't understand these new fangled rating things! Heh.

**Warnings:** Could be seen as OOC

**Chapter: **1?

**A/N: **I wrote this during a thunderstorm, when I couldn't sleep. Those things are just too loud!

* * *

The clap of lightening.

The roll of thunder.

The silence of the end.

Joan knew all of these sounds well. Far too well for her liking. The thunder and lightening always accompanied a storm which always meant he was upset and angry about something that, for once, she couldn't do anything about.

Whenever thunder and lightening raged above her head she would know that something terrible had happened to someone, and he was irritated by it. Very irritated indeed.

Luckily a storm as bad as it was that time didn't happen often, and fortunately he never told her why he as upset, and what they were about, even if she asked. She was certain that she didn't want to know anyway.

But what she did want to know is what caused the silence. What was it that could calm him even when he seemed so furious? What could possibly have that much of an effect on him?

'I'll find out' she promised herself, as one of the most violent storms she had witnessed began to settle. 'It has to be good. he couldn't have been clamed down so fast if he was as angry as he sounded unless it's good. Very good. I'll find out what it is.'

* * *

Three weeks later and Joan could feel yet another storm brewing above her. There had been at least 3 storms since she vowed to find out what it was that caused the silence, but whenever she asked after he had calmed and visited her as he always did after a storm, he never answered. He always skimmed over the question in that 'I-can't-tell-you-that' way that he always did.

This storm looked as thoughit was going to be as bad as the one three weeks ago, and this time, rather than wait for him to finish messing around with nature and come to visit her, she had a plan.

She sat on her bed as the sky darkened and the rain began to fall, simply waiting for the right time.

The rain got heavier and heavier as she sat; it now looked as though sheets of water were being thrown from the heavens, battering the windows as they fell. Electrical forks painted the clouds in an angry pattern, but the time was not now. 'A few more minutes.' She thought to herself.

The sound of heavy thunder reached her ears and finally, she decided that it was time for her to find out.

She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Thoughts and pleas for him to come projected from her mind to the ceiling and beyond.

Almost instantly the irate storm began to subside and the buckets of rain beating the windows slowed to a steady trickle.

This sudden end confused Joan thoroughly. She must have called for him the same time that whatever calmed him came to him.

'Damn' she thought as she opened her eyes to a brightening sky. 'Next time' she vowed.

* * *

It was over a month since the last storm, and there had been no sign of one in the air at all.

He had been visiting her everyday since the last storm and although he saw her everyday, he hadn't suggested anything to her whatsoever. He hadn't even told her to study harder. This was highly unusual for him and it was starting to confuse Joan.

She couldn't see any reason for him to be there, but still he came to her, everyday without fail.

Even if it was just to say hello and to walk with her to school, he would still see her and every time it was in the same form; the cute one with the corduroy jacket. Joan was always liked to see this form- Truth be told she had a tiny, but still very disturbing crush on him when he looked like that.

Now that she had been seeing him everyday in that form for over a month the small crush she would barely even count as a crush had developed into a massive uncontrollable urge to see him and be with him all the time.

The disturbing factor of having a massive crush on God was not lost on her.

She was suitably disturbed everyday when he would casually throw a friendly arm around her shoulders as they walked together and she would inwardly sigh in content just like the lovesick teenager she was.

She hadn't seen him that day, and so she was sure that he would be standing outside her school waiting for her to finish so that he could walk home with her. This caused a light butterfly feeling in her stomach to return as it always did when she thought about the possibility of seeing him.

The daily walks had almost turned into their ritual. He would either walk her to school in the morning or he would meet her after school and walk her home. He didn't like to leave her to walk both ways alone. She would have preferred it if he walked both ways with her, but of course, that was just the silly wish of a teenage girl with an unsettling crush on a certain deity.

She was right. As she walked through the doors of her large high school she noticed him standing casually leaning up a tree looking so cool and very hot as he did so. A thought that she scolded herself several times for thinking.

'He's God you idiot! She reprimanded 'Do NOT think God looks hot!'

"Hey" He said smoothly as he stood straight just as she reached his side.

"Hi." She replied as indifferent as she could sound. She didn't want to sound as though she was desperate to see him. She was, but he didn't need to know that. 'He probably does. He knows everything remember?' she reminded herself.

"How was your day?" He asked as he walked dangerously close to her side, the close proximity could cause her walk right into a road and he didn't even care!

"Fine." She answered "You already know anyway, so I'll not go into details." She laughed causing him to smile in response. Yes, he did already know, but she figured that he wanted to hear anyway from the puppy-dog look he was throwing her.

"You want me to tell you?" She asked dubiously.

"Yes, it's always good to have a nice stimulating conversation." He smiled.

And so she launched into a uninteresting speech of what she had done that day while he paid scarily close attention to every detail of what she was saying. So much so that he ended up staring at her for the rest of the walk, something that Joan found rather distracting- How could he walk without looking and not trip?

* * *

OK, so there you have it… I don't like it in all honesty, but hey, when do I EVER like ANYTHING I write?

A big thank you and an even bigger apology for all of the readers of my other JoA fic (You know who you are!) I know I haven't exactly updated in a while, I have been trying to write it, but I have no idea where to go with it, so... any ideas anyone? If you do, please feel free to let me know. You can review here, or there, or on anyone of my stories, or E-Mail me. Anything. :D

Thank you for reading... please review and I'll do more... no review I won't write 'causeit means no one wants to read. :-)

The Twilight Writer


End file.
